gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Grid-Iron
Capt. Grid-Iron is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Football jocks are said to be a likable lot. They have a natural gift to cause camaraderie. Captain Grid-Iron is a likable fellow at first. He gave up a position in the War College just so he could serve in the field. That alone should have endeared him to his men. What is wrong, though, is that he tries too hard to be likable that he soon becomes an annoyance to his teammates. The fact that he likes to do John Wayne impressions does not seem to help any. When it comes time for fighting, then that's the time they'll follow his charge, without question. He shows that his is true courage and no mere bravado. Grid-Iron was quarterback for the West Point football team. He graduated in the top ten of his class. He passed up an appointment to the U.S. Army War college, for a conventional infantry command at the company level. His determination to be "where the action is" brought him to the attention of G.I. Joe. According to his file card, his personality is grating, but tolerable. The other Joes think if he would stop trying so hard to be likable, "they might let him play quarterback at the annual G.I. Joe Fish Fry Football Game!" Fiction A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Grid-Iron makes a single panel appearance in issue #130 of the Marvel Comics series. He is seen defending G.I. Joe headquarters from Cobra attack. (Point and Counterpoint) Devil's Due Comics continuation Years later he appears on the cover to the Devil's Due series America's Elite #25. He is listed as a reservist in Special Missions: Manhattan. In America's Elite #28, he is listed as fighting in the Sudan. Animated continuity DiC animated series Captain Grid-Iron's most significant appearances were in the first-season of the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon series, voiced by Dale Wilson http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/dale-wilson/. His speech was peppered with football terminology. Grid-Iron was often partnered with Lady Jaye many times during his appearances, and at one point they went out on a social date in the episode "Pigskin.Commandos". He was in charge of the team in the absence of General Hawk and Sgt. Slaughter and took orders from both of them when they appeared and his last appearance was in "D-Day at Alcatraz". When Duke (all though its was seen in episodes like "Victory at Volcania" and "D-Day at Alcatraz" Grid-Iron giving order and Duke following him to combat and It's unknown if like the Sunbow era out ranking Grid-Iron who is a Captain) re-appeared after him in the episodes like "The Mind Mangler" and "Stuck on You", taking back the chain command and becoming the main leader again after General Hawk in Season 2. Grid-Iron was absent during the hole season 2 but he was featured in cameo episodes "The Greatest Evil" sitting in the briefing room listing to Duke which later being part of the G.I. Joe/Cobra Team up organized by Duke and Cobra Commander and "Shadow of a Doubt" defending the GI Joe base along Heavy Duty, Dusty when Scarlett gives the orders of an incoming cobra attack. But his final main episode was "Metal-Head's Reunion" where it was revealed that him and the Cobra officer Metal-Head both attended the same school and both have interest in Susan winters who is the high school sweetheart of Gridiron. Grid-Iron maintain a good friendship especially with Pathfinder, Bullhorn, Skydive and Ambush. Grid-Iron appears in the Dic first season in the following episodes: # United We Stand # Revenge of the Pharaoh # Granny Dearest # Victory at Volcania, Part 1 # Victory at Volcania, Part 2 # The Nozone Conspiracy # Pigskin Commandos # Injustice and the Cobra Way # That's Entertainment "Cameo" # I Found You...Evy "Cameo" # An Officer and a Viperman "Cameo" # D-Day at Alcatraz, Part 1 # D-Day at Alcatraz, Part 2 He appears in the Dic second season in the following episodes: # The Greatest Evil, Part 1 "Cameo" # The Greatest Evil, Part 2 "Cameo" # Shadow of a Doubt "Cameo" # Metal Head's Reunion "his final major role" Video Game Captain Grid-Iron is featured as a playable character in the 1991 G.I. Joe video game created for the Nintendo Entertainment System Toys Trivia * Working names included Captain Leyenbacher and Captain Hardtackle. Gallery Cpt.Grid-Iron Shooting back with explosion behind him.jpg|Capt.Grid-Iron Firing at Cobra with his Missile Weapon Capt.Grid-Iron and Bullhorn ducking from Cobra Attacks.jpg|Capt.Grid-Iron and Bullhorn ducking from Cobra Attacks G.I.Joe.S03E07.Revenge.of.the.Pharoahs.DVDRip.XviD-DEiMOS.avi.png|From left to right: Captain Grid-Iron, Lady Jaye, General Hawk, Bullhorn and salvo G.I.Joe.S03E07.Revenge.of.the.Pharoahs.DVDRip.XviD-DEiMOS.avi_000801139.jpg|Grid-Iron and Ambush in episode Revenge of the Pharoahs Captain Grid-Iron with no helmet.jpg|Captain Grid-Iron with no helmet G.I.Joe.S03E12.Pigskin.Commandos.DVDRip.XviD-DEiMOS.avi_000387844.jpg|Grid-Iron and Bullhorn in episode Pigskin Commando Lady Jaye and Cpt.Grid-Iron|Episode Pigskin Commandos_ Capt.Grid-Iron date with Lady-Jaye Grid-Iron Reading Newspaper along Scoop, Heavy-Duty and the Joes Troops.jpg|Grid-Iron Reading the Newspaper along Scoop, Heavy-Duty and Joes Troops Cpt.Grid-Iron, Topside and Skydive.jpg|Day at Alcatraz with Cpt.Grid-Iron, Topside and Skydive Friendship.jpg|Episode D-Day at Alcatraz Pathfinder with his Best friend Cpt.Grid-Iron Cpt.Grid-Iron with pathfinder (2).jpg|Episode D-Day at Alcatraz with Cpt.Grid-Iron & Pathfinder FB_IMG_1458513771274.jpg|Captain Grid-Iron and Duke team up with Cobra Villains_S02E11-12 The Greatest Evil, Part 1 or Part 2 Dusty,-Grid-Iron-and-Heavy-Duty-.jpg|GI Joe Episode Shadow of a Doubt Cameo of Heavy-Duty, Grid-Iron and Dusty S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Suzan Winters with Gridiron in High School year book.jpg|S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Suzan Winters with Gridiron in the High School year book S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Gridiron and Suzan in the office.jpg|S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Gridiron and Suzan in the office S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Gridiron saves Suzan.jpg|S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Gridiron saves Suzan S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Suzan winters and Gridiron all dress up.jpg|S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Suzan winters and Gridiron all dress up S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Metalhead and Gridiron face to face.jpg|S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Metalhead and Gridiron face to face S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Suzan and Gridiron.jpg|S04E18 Metalhead Reunion Suzan and Gridiron G.I. Joe (NES video game) A Real American Hero Captain Grid-Iron.jpg|G.I. Joe (NES video game) A Real American Hero Captain Grid-Iron External links http://gi-joe-microheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Grid_Iron#gallery-0 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dale_Wilson_(actor) Footnotes Category:1990/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Sport-themed characters Category:Characters with a Captain (O-3) rank